


Ich bin die Nacht

by berrycharm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, Dark!Tony Stark, F/M, Tony Stark is a vampire, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampire!Tony Stark
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrycharm/pseuds/berrycharm
Summary: Tony Stark - Genie, Milliardär, Playboy, Philanthrop und Vampir.Aber kann ein Vampir lieben?Von der ersten Sekunde, in der er sie sah, war er besessen von ihr. Ist es Liebe auf den ersten Blick, Lust oder einfach nur das pure Verlangen nach Besitz, was Tony schon immer in sich trug?





	Ich bin die Nacht

Tony war kein nobler Mann und das wusste er. Viele Jahre wahren seit seiner Verwandlung vergangen. Wieviele genau wusste er selbst nicht. Er musste jetzt um die 150 Jahre alt sein, sicher war er sich jedoch nicht, ab seinem 123. Geburtstag hatte er aufgehört mitzuzählen. Es waren Jahre voller Einsamkeit und Mordlust. Jeder, der ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte, war schon längst tot. Rhodey starb eine Woche vor Tony's 85. Geburtstag. Er hatte es ihm angeboten, die Verwandlung, doch Rhodey schlug jedes Angebot ab. Pepper starb in seinen Armen als sie 85 war, 45 wundervolle Jahre haben sie zusammen verbracht, ehe sie die Augen für immer schloss. Auch ihr hatte Tony dasselbe Angebot wie Rhodey gemacht und auch sie verneinte. Ein Aspekt, den Tony bis heute nicht verstand. Sie hätten bis in alle Ewigkeit zusammen leben können. Er besuchte ihr Grab in der Gruft der Stark's mindestens einmal die Woche. Er brachte ihr Blumen und erzählte von seinen Erlebnissen, ob sie jedoch zuhörte war ihm unklar. Er war alleine, so furchtbar alleine. In den Jahrzehnten nach Pepper's Tod ging es bergab, jede Nacht besuchte er einen anderen Club und jede Nacht schlief er mit einer anderen Frau, nur um sie danach zu töten und sein Verlangen nach Blut zu befriedigen. Pepper wäre enttäuscht von ihm. Er schluckte und unterdrückte ein paar Tränen bevor er die Bettdecke beiseite warf und aufstand. Sein erster Blick fiel auf den Kalender.  _18\. August 2120._ Sein nächster Blick fiel auf die Uhr, welche auf dem Nachttisch stand. _8:15._

"Scheisse." murmelte Tony vor sich hin. Wenn er weiter so rumtrödeln würde, käme er zu spät zum Aktionärstreffen von Stark Industries. Er sprang schnell unter die Dusche und kramte einen Anzug raus. Dreiteilig, schwarz und sündhaft teuer, wie die meisten seiner Anzüge. Dazu wählte er ein weißes Hemd und eine rote Krawatte mit passendem Tuch. Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er sah gut aus, teuflisch gut. Für ein Mann Mitte Hundert sah er aus wie Anfang fünfzig, die Jahre, in denen er verwandelt wurde. Seine Haare war immer noch dunkelbraun mit einem leichten weiß-gräulichen Schatten am Ansatz, welcher ihm genau die Priese Sexieness verlieh, die nur Männer im besten Alter hatten. Zum Abschluss trug er noch etwas Aftershave auf und betrachtete sich nochmal genau. Seine sonst hellbraunen Augen, die manchmal fast wie flüssiges Gold wirkten, waren an diesem Morgen rot. Er hatte seit vorgestern nichtsmehr anständiges gegessen und sein Vorrat an Null-negativ Blut war komplett aufgebraucht. Er wusste, dass er sich bald wieder auf die Jagd nach einem neuen Opfer machen musste. Er fixierte die Knöpfe an seinem Hemdärmel, warf die Gedanken beiseite und machte sich auf den Weg.

Lust hatte er nicht wirklich. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er seinem widerlichen Leben noch kein Ende gesetzt hatte. Es war keiner mehr da, es gab keinen Grund mehr zu leben, trotzdem war er noch hier. Die Welt hatte sich in den letzten Jahren drastisch verändert und der Fortschritt wurde mit jedem Jahr größer. Tony, als jemand, der den Fortschritt immer bewundere, konnte nicht genug davon kriegen. Vielleicht war es das, was ihm am Leben hielt. Während sich die Erde in den 2000ern noch nahe am Abgrund befand, war sie in den letzten hundert Jahren  zu einem Paradies geworden. Die führenden Nationen hatten endlich alle Konflikte fallen gelassen und sich an einen Tisch gesetzt um die grundliegenden Probleme der Menschheit zu besprechen. Innerhalb dieser hundert Jahre stoppte man den Klimawandel, das Artensterben und die Hungersnot. Noch nie ging es den Menschen so gut. Der ganze Planet wurde nur noch mit erneuerbaren Energien versorgt und Stark Industries war der führende Anbieter der Branche. Tony war mittlerweile Billionär, sein Vermögen hat sich über das vergangene Jahrhundert mehr als verhundertfacht. Seine Kollegen beneideten ihn. Er hatte alles, Geld, Macht, Charme und mehr als genug Frauen, die sich ihm an den Hals warfen. Glücklich war er dennoch nicht. 

Mit einem Seufzten stieg er aus seinem Auto, ein alter Audi R8 aus dem Jahre 2016. Es fuhr noch mit Benzin, ein richtiges Historienfahrzeug, doch Tony liebte es nachwievor. Nach all den Jahren fuhr es noch, es hatte soviel miterlebt. Er starrte einen Moment lang auf den leeren Beifahrersitz und erinnerte sich daran, wie Pepper eins vor vielen Jahren dort neben ihm saß und ihm offenbarte, dass sie ihn lieben würde. Tony hatte vor Schock das Auto fast von der Klippe des Pacific Coast Highways stürzen lassen. 

Er setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach drinnen, weit kam er nicht ehe er die hübsche Frau von der Security entdeckte und sein Hunger sich meldete. Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu.

"Hallo, Ms. Clemens." Die Frau drehte sich um und sofort begannen ihre blauen Augen zu glänzen.  _Typische Reaktion,_  dachte sich Tony. Die Dame saß hinter einem Tresen, welche den Security-Checkpoint von Stark Industries bildete. Tony lehnte sich langsam über den Tresen und und senkte seine Stimme. Er wusste genau, welchen Effekt das auf Frauen hatte. "Sagen Sie, könnten Sie mir kurz behilflich sein?"

"Oh ja natürlich, Mr. Stark. Warum geht es denn?" Die Dame kam hinter dem Tresen hervor und Tony leckte sich die Lippen. Eigentlich war es nicht sein Style, Angestellte zu verführen und zu ermorden aber heute hatte er keine andere Wahl.

"Ich glaube, jemand hat mein Auto zerkratzt. Könnten Sie sich das mal ansehen? Sie wissen über Beweissicherung und all das bestimmt mehr als ich." Er schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, als sie zusammen zu Tony's Auto im hintersten Eck des unterirdischen Parkhauses liefen. Als die starke Stahltür des untersten Geschosses mit einem lauten Scheppern ins Schloss viel und Tony sicher war, dass keine andere Person hier war, machte er sich ans Werk. 

 "Ich sehe keine Kratzspuren, Mr. Stark." Die Frau sah ihn verständnislos an. Tony lachte, dunkel und bedrohlich doch seine Begleitung empfand es eher als charmant. Er wusste, dass sie, wie so viele andere Frauen, so in ihn verschossen war, dass er alles mögliche tun könnte, ohne dass sie es als bedrohlich wahrnehmen würde.

"Ach, Ms. Clemens." fing Tony mit seiner üblichen Schauspielerei an. "Es gibt keine Kratzspuren. Ich wollte einfach nur etwas mit ihnen alleine sein." Die Frau lief rot an, Tony genoss es. Er liebte die Macht, die er mit seinem Charme und Aussehen über Frauen hatte. Er könnte sie auch alle sofort töten und aussaugen aber wo blieb denn da der Spaß?

"Ja?" fragte sie und Tony kam ihr immer näher, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt standen. Er nickte.

"Sie sind mir schon seit längerem aufgefallen." sprach er mit dunkler und verruchter Stimme, während er eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte legt und ein paar Schritte mit ihr rückwärts ging, bis er sie an die kalte Steinwand des Parkhauses gepresst hatte. 

"Oh, bin ich das? Ich...ähm..." Die Frau wusste nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollte. So waren sie Tony am liebsten. Sie schien noch sehr jung und unerfahren zu sein, genau das gab ihm einen extra Kick. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und schenkte ihr ein kleines Grinsen ehe er sie näher an sich heranzog und anfing, ihren Hals zu küssen.

"Mr. Stark, das geht doch etwas schnell..." hörte er sie sagen und erkannte Zweifel in ihrer Stimme, etwas, was er nur selten erlebt hatte. Die Zweifel mussten weg, sofort, also legte er sich mehr ins Zeug, das war noch lange nicht alles gewesen. Er löste sich von ihrem Hals und presste seine Stirn an ihre. Er betrachtete sie genau, sie war wirklich hübsch. Sehr schade, dass sie bald tot sein würde. Tony streichelte ihr zärtlich über die Wange und lächelte sie sanft an, er packte seinen ganzen unwiderstehlichen Charme aus. 

"Gott, du bist wunderschön." flüsterte er und das war es, er hatte sie. Die Frau presste ihre Lippen auf seine und Tony übernahm sofort die Kontrolle. Er zog ein Bein um seine Hüfte und presste sie noch näher an sich heran während er den stürmischen Kuss verlangsamte und seine Zunge kurz in ihren Mund gleiten lies. Die Frau unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und schlang ihre Arme um Tony's Hals. Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und küsste entlang ihres Gesichts hinab zu ihrem Hals. Er fing an, an der weichen Haut zu saugen und ehe sie sich versah hatte er seine scharfen Fangzähne in ihren Hals gebohrt. Die Frau fing an zu schreien doch Tony war schnell genug und hielt ihr den Mund mit seiner Hand zu. Innerhalb von zwei Minuten hatte er ihr ganzes Blut ausgetrunken und fühlte sich wie neugeboren. Den blassen Leichnam der Frau lies er in den angrenzenden Abwasserkanal fallen, welcher früher oder später ins Meer führte. Man würde sie nie finden. Er wischte sich das verschmierte Blut von den Lippen, richtete seinen Anzug und machte sich auf den Weg zum Konferenzraum, er war bereits zehn Minuten zu spät.


End file.
